


Who's the Seme?

by em0rion



Category: Shaperaverse
Genre: M/M, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0rion/pseuds/em0rion
Summary: sexy edgar discord server made me do it
Relationships: Raven/Edgar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Who's the Seme?

**Author's Note:**

> paul pls dont read and if u do pls dont hunt me for sport im a child

"R-Raven-kun, we shouldn't!" Edgar turned away from handsome man in front of him, tears in his eyes.

"Why not, Edgar-san?" The alluring man responded, clutching at Edgars arms as he pulled the smaller man towards him.

Edgar stopped himself from looking Raven in the eyes, "I'm a married woman..."

"It's okay, Ed-chan, nobody needs to know," Raven smiled deliciously, leaning towards Edgar.

Edgar blinked the tears out of his eyes, smooching raven on the lips and then they smooch a lot but SUNEDLY!!!111!!!!!!!

FAY AND LLOYD BURST INTO THE DOOR AND THEY CRY AND LLOYD SAYS "raven-chan ur chagnin the narrative!!!!!11!!!1"

raven goes "BUT EDGAR AND I ARE IN LOVE" and he smooches edgar again to prove it

fay walks out of the room and steals edgars money but he doesnt care cuz he has RAVEN

lloyd walks away angrily and says "FINE IVE BEEN SMOOCHING WITH HANK ANYWAY"


End file.
